The Road Ahead
by lindseylovesmusic
Summary: Sam and Dean are learning how to work and live together again while they search for their father. Things are going well, but they are not being completely honest with each other. Please Read and review, I'm kind of new to this


Dean and Sam are just getting back into the swing of hunting together while searching for their father, but neither is being completely honest. R&R

Meant to take place in between Provenance and Dead Man's Blood Season 1

The door to the convenience store jingled as Sam walked in. Dean was pumping gas as he began to question his motives regarding Sam. On one hand, he had his brother back. Yes, it was tragic that Jess had died in the same way as their mother, but that was a hazard of the job. Dean had never met Jess until the night he went to Stanford to find Sam. She was a babe for sure, but Sam had always longed for a normal life. Despite the fact that their dad was missing, the past few months had been some of the best of Dean's life. He saw Sam every day and could keep an eye on him. Hunting and being on the road together reminded Dean of their childhood. He was determined to enjoy it until Sam wised up and went back to Stanford.

When the pump stopped Dean paid with a credit card with the name Samuel Hagar on it. He got behind the wheel just as Sam came out of the store with a couple gas station burritos.

"Mucho beef and bean, my favorite," Said Dean, chowing down.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he unwrapped some kind of hippy granola bar.

"So," said Dean, trying to figure out the smoothest transition with which to ask his question, "that Sarah chick was pretty into you."

"Sarah, who?" said Sam.

"Come on Sammy, don't play dumb. She was obviously into you when she thought you were normal. Now that you've saved her life you might as well…"

"Dean stop!" Snapped Sam. "I'm not over Jess and I don't want to be over Jess. I don't need you pressuring me to get to first base like some jock in the locker room."

In the awkward silence that followed Dean started the Impala and turned up the radio. "Juke Box Hero" played as they made their way back to State Highway 23. With the murderous portrait case all wrapped up, they were headed in no general direction until they could catch a new case.

They drove for two hours without saying a word to one another, each having a silent battle internally.

Sarah was gorgeous. Smart and funny too. Obviously the job was not a great place to meet women, but maybe Dean had a point. If he was being completely honest, Sam had to admit that he saw some of Jess in Sarah. Neither of them knew what a freak he was or how messed up his childhood had been. He was able to be free of his past, free to be himself. He was still having trouble figuring out who he was without Jess. Watching their home burn to the ground and their dreams go up in smoke had flipped a switch in him.

He wanted revenge, thirsted for vengeance. It was after all, the only way he had seen to grieve. Their father had spent his whole life killing anything and everything supernatural in an attempt to avenge their mother's death. John was filled with anger, but Sam couldn't be angry anymore. Sure, he still wanted to kill yellow-eyes for ruining his life, twice, but it wasn't anger that filled him anymore.

He would never admit it to Dean, but he was beginning to think he would never go back to Stanford. Wasn't it really a diversion, anyway? He was really just biding his time until the life and the job sucked him back in. With Jess gone, there was nothing left for him there.

They pulled into the parking lot of the All Inn Motel. It was about half a mile from what had to be the most run down casino Dean had ever seen, and that was saying something.

Sam walked into the office and got a room under the name Steve Walsh. The key was attached to a poker chip and this kitschy detail gave Sam an idea of what they were in for.

The room smelled like cigar smoke. All the surfaces were covered in tacky green felt. The wall paper featured hands of cards like in a poker game and the bed spread was decorated with card suits. It was pretty standard décor for the places they were used to staying.

Sam lay down on the bed, which did not adequately accommodate his tall body. He closed his eyes and waited for Dean to come in.

Carrying a six pack and a duffle bag full of guns, Dean walked in the room. Sam was passed out on the bed and for a moment Dean just watched him sleep. He regretted bringing up Sarah. As much as he razzed Sam, he really wasn't trying to upset him. All he wanted was to find their dad and kill this yellow-eyed demon that they had been hunting forever. As personal as it was for Dean, he could only imagine what Sam was going through.

He set down the duffle and the six pack and turned on the laptop. As he waited for the wi-fi to connect he grabbed a beer and took a long swig. He put his feet on the coffee table and settled in to look for their next case.


End file.
